Arrangement
by X-Factor-Glory
Summary: Ever since he witnessed that horrible act, AKA Jake kissing his 'ex'-girlfriend, Freddie hadn't been himself. Sequel to One Thing I Haven't Tried.


This had gone on long enough Jake decided. He had given Freddie one week since the incident at the iCarly studio. One week to process what had happened and to get over seeing his ex-girlfriend kiss him.

Jake hadn't meant for Freddie to see that, honestly he hadn't meant for it to happen in the first place. She was the one to break up with him, not the other way around.

But he had to admit, she had balls for trying to get back together with him after the way she dumped him.

"_Sorry Jake, but you just aren't popular enough for me. Maybe if you were more like your brother. You understand right?"_

He snorted.

He didn't understand why people were always comparing him to his older brother, he was his own person. Didn't people see that? Apparently not. So what if he wasn't on the football team like his brother was, so what if he wasn't the best pitcher on the baseball team, and so what if he couldn't make a slam dunk to save his life. He was his own person, and that's the way he liked it.

Sadly, people like his ex-girlfriend didn't seem to see it like that.

But that's not the main issue (more like he didn't want to think about it. He hated that whore and didn't understand what he ever saw in her). The main issue is that he had been humoring Freddie long enough. It was time to take action and show him that Jake wasn't done yet and intended to keep Freddie.

Freddie tried to ignore the ache in his heart in favor of concentrating on his AP Physics homework. He didn't have much success. Sighing, he rested his head against the smooth wood of his desk.

Ever since he witnessed that horrible act (AKA Jake kissing his 'ex'-girlfriend) Freddie hadn't been himself. It got to the point that even Sam noticed, and that's saying something.

He hated to admit it, but after what had happened in the iCarly studio, Jake had given him hope. Hope that there was something other then liking Carly and endlessly chasing after her. Only to have it crushed by the sight of that kiss.

It was awfully cruel of Jake in Freddie's opinion. Cause really, who does that?

Freddie snorted. Apparently Jake did.

Bastard.

He sighed. While everything else in his life sucked, at least his mom wasn't home at the moment. She had a book club meeting and those tended to last at least 4 hours. How anyone could talk that long about one stupid book was beyond him. But he wasn't going to complain considering it got her out of the house and away from him.

Getting up, he headed to the kitchen. Before he could even reach for a water bottle in the pantry, someone cleared their throat almost directly behind him.

Gasping and spinning around, Freddie threw a punch only to have his fist grabbed in mid air. Opening his eyes (when had he closed them?) his jaw nearly dropped when he saw Jake.

"W-w-what the hell are you doing here? How did you get in?"

Jake smirked before holding up a key.

"It was calling my name from under the welcome mat."

Freddie sagged. Of all the places, of course his mom decided to hide it under there. He remembered her telling him that she _'didn't want him to forget where she put it and that it was such a cliché hiding place that no one would look there.' _

Yeah right, obviously not.

"That doesn't explain why you're here." Freddie pulled his fist from Jake's hand and walked around him into the living room.

Jake frowned when Freddie pulled away from him. Freddie must be really mad at him. Oh well, he'd fix that soon enough.

Before Freddie was two steps away, Jake wrapped his arms around Freddie's small waist and pulled him back against his chest. Placing his arms in such a way around him that Freddie couldn't move his own arms easily, Jake buried his face in Freddie's neck.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that. She kissed me, not the other way around. I want nothing to do with her anymore Freddie."

Freddie tensed in surprise.

"Y-you certainly didn't try to push her away."

"I was too surprised. She broke up with me y'know; something about me not being as popular as my brother." Jake snorted. "I didn't come out of it until Carly started talking and I saw you and Sam behind her." Jake tightened his hold and pressed kisses along Freddie's neck.

"I don't usually apologize for things, but I think you deserve one Freddie. I'm very sorry you had to see that. I gave you space because I thought you would come to me first, but then after a week I knew I needed to come here and tell you."

Jake said all of this in a rushed whisper into Freddie's neck. Freddie shivered at the feel of Jake's breath on his neck and the feel the vibrations of his voice though his back.

Sighing heavily, he leaned back into Jake.

Now Freddie just felt like a jealous little girl. Wonderful.

"I…guess I accept your apology."

Jake smirked into Freddie's neck.

"Perfect."

Before Freddie could complain, Jake grabbed his arm and dragged the both of them to Freddie's room. Slamming the door behind them, Jake roughly pushed Freddie onto it while also locking the door.

"Jake! What-?" Freddie was cut off by Jake's lips.

Jake let his frustrations take over as he pressed himself harder onto Freddie, completely pinning him to the door.

Ripping his mouth away from Jake's, Freddie gasped when his neck was sucked harshly.

"Jake? Wha-what are you doing? What are you…going to do?"

Jake released his neck, satisfied at the deep red mark on his collarbone. He chuckled lightly at Freddie's question.

"What does it feel like Freddie?" He didn't give him a chance to reply before hauling Freddie over onto the bed and crawling on top of him. Yanking Freddie's legs apart, he settled between them. When Freddie tried to push him off, he pinned Freddie's arms above his head.

"Hmm I don't think so Freddie. I had a taste of you a week ago, and then was forced to wait until now to even talk to you. Until I get my fill, you aren't going anywhere."

Jake, once again, stopped any complaint from Freddie with his lips.

When Freddie seemed to accept what Jake was doing, Jake continued where he left off. Extremely happy that Freddie decided to wear a button down shirt, Jake promptly ripped it off and used it to bind Freddie's hands together.

Freddie gasped and suddenly realized where this was going. This was way more than he had ever dreamed of happening, especially with Jake. Scratch that, especially with a _boy_. He didn't have long to think before his pants were unbuttoned and off his body entirely. He gasped and turned his head away from Jake, too embarrassed to look at him.

Of course, Jake wasn't embarrassed at all to stare at Freddie (not the Freddie was noticing).

Bringing Freddie to look at him, Jake kissed him sweetly. It seemed to calm Freddie down.

Jake slowly started to grind his clothed erection against Freddie's while thumbing his nipples. Freddie threw his head back as pleasure vibrated through his body. His gasps and moans raised in volume the longer and harder Jake rubbed. Finally, he almost couldn't take it.

"Jake! Please...please more." Freddie would have hated the way his voice took on a desperate quality if he was in his right state of mind. As it were, all he cared about was Jake and _more_.

Freddie wasn't entirely sure when it happened, but suddenly Jake was just as naked as him and it was _oh so good. _He finally freed his hands from the shirt and began running them through Jake's blond hair and down his strong back, feeling as his muscles bunched up at his touch.

Jake pulled away long enough to grab something from his pants. Before Freddie could see what it was, Jake kissed him desperately. Loosing himself in the kiss, Freddie barely noticed when his legs were hooked over Jake's elbows. He did notice when a finger slipped into him though.

He pulled away from Jake's lips to show his surprise.

"Don't worry Freddie. When you get use to it, it will be the best thing you'll ever experience. Let me take care of you."

Freddie looked at him uncertainly for a few more moments before finally nodding his consent. Almost immediately, another finger slipped inside his body and Freddie twitched in discomfort. And then Jake's fingers rubbed something inside his body that made everything turn white. Freddie arched his body and gasped loudly. Whatever Jake just did, he needed to do it again,_ now_.

Seeing the pleasure on Freddie's face, and feeling his warm body arched beneath his touch, Jake decided _screw it _and lubed up his erection after withdrawing his fingers. Before Freddie could complain, Jake slowly started to push himself into Freddie's body.

When Freddie tensed at the pain, Jake pumped his erection to take his mind off the pain. As Jake continued to push all the way in, Freddie slowly calmed down. Gasping for breath, Jake restrained himself from fucking Freddie into next week.

When the pain dissipated a bit, Freddie nodded at Jake to continue.

Both gasped as Jake pulled out and thrust back into Freddie's body. Jake soon set a brutal pace and hit that spot inside Freddie every time. Freddie barely had time to recover before Jake's next thrust.

Jake hoisted Freddie's legs higher up on his arms. Freddie nearly came from the change of position. It felt so good, it was the most amazing thing he had ever felt. Before he could finally cum, Jake pulled out and flipped Freddie onto his stomach and pulled his hips into the air. Thrusting back in, Jake continued with his fast past and squeezed the base of Freddie's sex, preventing him from cumming.

Freddie nearly screamed when he did this.

"J-Jake! I-I can't t-take anymore! I-It's too m-much!"

Jake smirked and leaned close to Freddie's ear.

"Well, I'm not satisfied yet. So it looks like you'll continue taking my cock until I am."

With that said, he pushed Freddie's chest down, forcing his legs wider and his hips to tip forward, giving Jake easier access. At the same time, Jake wrapped his arms around Freddie's shoulders and used them as leverage to force Freddie's body to meet his every thrust.

Freddie cried out with every thrust into his body, he couldn't feel anything but Jake's cock anymore. Even without Jake touching him, Freddie reached his peak.

With Freddie clamping down around him, Jake reached his peak as well. White bathed everything around them as they came down from their pleasure induced highs. Jake collapsed to the side of Freddie so as to not hurt him. When he regained his breath, he pulled Freddie's back to his chest, still inside Freddie's body.

They said nothing as they basked in the after glow. When they both completely regained their breath and their heart rates slowed, Jake tightened his hold around Freddie.

"I've never felt this strongly for someone Freddie, and I'm not letting you go. Especially not now. I don't care what anybody says, you're mine Freddie. You better get used to it too, because I won't allow anyone else but me see you this way." Jake grunted when Freddie pulled away just enough for him to slip out before Freddie turned around in his arms.

Jake kept his arm around Freddie's back and pulled him close, trapping Freddie's arms between them. Freddie looked into Jake's eyes and smiled shyly.

"That can be arranged."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

FINALLY! I started this FOREVER ago! I'm so happy to finally get it done and posted. SO many people have asked for more after reading OTIHT. I hope you guys liked this! :D I had a lot of fun writing this, but I have to admit, the sex was hard to write because I just...don't see Freddie as being sexual (despite my other story XD). I know this went kinda fast, but the other one kinda did too, so...

ANYWAYS, tell me what you think! Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
